fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Bird God
Bird God Bird God is a Superior Element in EBG. It consists of a fusion between Bird and Phoenix + 325 diamonds. It's very fast and high defense. Statistics: Damage: Very High Defense: High Speed: Above Average Spells Golden Pulse "User will cast a golden aura of burning ash that splits into 11 projectiles that deal high damage." * Projectile Spell * The caster will shoot a golden aura of burning golden ash that after 1 seconds is split into 11 projectiles that each one deals 175 damage (the golden ash deals 400 damage). * It's clearly based off Ash Pulse. * Costs 300 mana and 6 seconds cooldown. Birdy Shield "User will release a golden shield that flings players and summons birds that attack players and deal high damage." * Shielding Spell * The user suddendly releases a golden wind shield similar to Almighty Push that deals 250 damage and summon 4 strong birds with 1000 HP and damages players with 120 damage each time they hit the players. * Costs 325 mana, 300 shards and 10 seconds cooldown. Egg-Bullets-Of-Gold "User will grow golden bird wings, levitate into the air and shoot golden bird eggs that can summon baby birds and rarely adult birds." * Multi-Projectile Spell * The caster grows golden bird wings then levitates in the sky. Later he'll shoot 12 golden bird eggs that 5/12 will summon baby birds (from the Bird element) and rarely it can spawn adult birds (the same ones in Birdy Shield). * Costs 275 mana, 600 shards and 6 seconds cooldown. Flight of the Golden Bird "User will grow golden bird wings and will be granted the ability to fly; the user can also cast other spells while flying." * Body Transformation Spell * The caster will grow golden bird wings and will be able to fly across the map. The user will also be able to cast spells like Genesis Ray during the flight. * Lasts for 35 seconds * Costs 400 mana, 850 shards and 55 seconds cooldown. The Wrath of the Bird God "User will become the Bird God and start to rain down fiery colorful fireballs and giant eggs in the battlefield; when the rain ends the caster dives at the ground and this results in a massive explosion that leaves a huge pool of golden fire in the crash location." * Ultimate * The user will levitate up in the sky, then he'll become a mountainous golden bird "the Bird God" and start raining down colorful fiery bullets (the same ones in Immolate) and giant eggs (the same ones in Avian Doom, but they explode in contact with the ground in this ult). They deal the same damage in the Bird and Phoenix ults. This lasts for 15 seconds, when the golden bird disappears and the caster grow golden bird wings and dive down in the cursor location, resulting in a massive golden explosion that deals 500 damage and leaves the impact area with golden fire that has 80 burn damage over time. * Costs 1000 mana, 1250 shards and 100 seconds cooldown. Category:2020dragons' stuff